


Date under the Autumn stars

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, double dates, vampires can be allergic to things who knew, warning: lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: The dinner was a mess from the start. How was Magnus supposed to know that Simon was allergic to the flowers he’d picked out. Did vampires even have allergies? Nor did Magnus expect Alec of all people to get sick from the sight and scent of undercooked meat, he killed demons for a living, yet here he was hunched over barfing into empty vase.





	Date under the Autumn stars

If anyone knew Raphael Santiago it was Magnus Bane. The two had been close for decades. They shared a close bond, fledglings normally had a sire but Raphael had Magnus, in many ways they were like father and son.

Hence the fuss about setting up the double date. Magnus knew Raphael’s likes and dislikes as well and he knew his own.

“Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec questioned warily as he watch Magnus zap another vase of flowers on the table.

“Picking our flowers for tonight” Magnus responded as he inspected the variety of flowers in front of him.

“What’s tonight?” Alec asked and quickly thought back to any conversation he had with Magnus regarding a special occasion or event and came up blank.

“We have a date” Magnus looked up at his boyfriend and smiled softly “with Raphael and Simon” he added quickly and waited for Alec’s reaction. Raphael and Alec had never been the best of friends or friends at all and Magnus wanted to change that, they were both a big part in his life.

“When did you set that up?”

“I didn’t, it was Raphael’s idea” all the more reasons why Magnus wanted everything to go over smoothly. From the menu to the seatings to the flowers, Magnus was going to make it all perfect.

“I’ll be nice” Alec smiled when he noticed how tense Magnus was. “I promise”

“I know you will darling” Magnus’ smiled softly at Alec and zapped away all the flowers. “I have a few hours before my next client arrives”

“Come back to bed”  
-  
Simon had spent more time in Raphael’s closet than Raphael did.

“Simon, lets go” Raphael called out for the tenth time.

“Do you like this one?” Simon came out wearing a different jacket.

“You look amazing, just as you did in the first six” Raphael got up and helped Simon with his hair, again.

“You guys always look so” Simon waved his hand around vaguely “like models of the shadow world”

“Baby models need boyfriends that steal their clothes, you’re fine”

“Barrow”

“Barrow implies that they’re returned”

“Suns down” Simon said and tried to divert the conversation, he should really sort through the pile of Raphael’s clothes that was growing in his room across the hall.

“I hope the mundanes foot traffic has calm down” Raphael grimaced, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his suit by running into a mundane, Simon had already ruined enough.

-  
The dinner was a mess from the start. How was Magnus supposed to know that Simon was allergic to the flowers he’d picked out. Did vampires even have allergies? Nor did Magnus expect Alec of all people to get sick from the sight and scent of undercooked meat, he killed demons for a living, yet here he was hunched over barfing into empty vase. 

“So that went um” Magnus paused and looked around at everyone’s disappointed face, especially Raphael’s “I’m sorry Raph”

Raphael nodded curtly “goodnight then, I’ll see you both at the meeting Friday”

“No, no where are you guys going” Alec jumped in “it’s so early” he knew how much this night meant to the both of them and didn’t want want it to be cut short even though it had already derailed.

“Alexander darling, everything’s ruined”

“No it’s not” Alec shook his head “Simon help”

“I um” Simon looked baffled and confused by the sudden attention but quickly caught himself “Alec’s right it’s not even midnight there’s lot of things we could do” he scratched his head nervously “there’s a Halloween movie marathon in Central Park”

“Halloween movies?” Alec turned to Simon and shook his head.

“Look at Alec, he’s probably never experienced the blessing that is Hocus Pocus”

“That’s all very mundane Simon, we should do it” Magnus smiled at the thought of the night being salvaged.

-

The ride to Central Park was short, Simon refused to be portalled there, they all cramped into the backseat of a Texi a

There was a large gathering of mundanes. Mostly teens and young adults, coupled together, sitting on blankets and fold up chairs with snacks all around. The buttery scent of popcorn filled the air.

Candle lit lanterns led the way to the great lawn where a large screen was set up and the intro of a movie started to play.

“Right on time” Magnus hummed and looked around for any wondering eyes before snapping his fingers together. A cloud of smoke appeared momentarily before a blanket, one that resembled the blanket Magnus and Raphael use to sit on when the nights were to chaotic for either of them to do much else, those times when they’d sit on the balcony and recount stories of the past and name stars that they could barely see.

Magnus day down beside Alec and leaned into his boyfriends touch, Alec’s arm wrapped around Magnus waist as his eyes focused on the screen in front of them, he’d never had night to get into mundane things so this was very new and interesting for him.

Raphael sat with Simon in between his legs, though the height difference made it a little difficult but he didn’t complain once, technically he couldn’t since Simon kept explaining the movie as if Raphael hadn’t been around when it actually premiered.

Magnus tunes Simon’s rambling out for the most part but Alec was fascinated, he asked questions nonstop and even debated about characters with Simon once the film had ended and the other began.

I’m between them a bottle of champagne and four glasses appeared along with a basket of grapes and strawberries.

Movies ended and started and their focus shifted from that to idle conversations, gossiping about downworlders and shadowhunters and making plans to do this again. Simon promised Alec he’d bring over video games sometimes soon to which both Magnus and Raphael protested. They sat together long after the mundanes decided to trickle out and as the sun slowly rose in the distance.

“Thank you” Magnus read the text from his phone with a proud smile, though the night didn’t go as planned their double date was better than expected, attached where the photos taken through out the night. Each one holding it’s own memory, a picture of the cab that smelled faintly of oranges and cigarettes the street that they walked down, the one where Simon almost slipped on wet leaves, one of the being of the second, maybe third movie they watched and one of the blanket before they left, glasses half filled, one with Raphael and Simon bickering about video games and old comics, Simon won. And one he didn’t remember being taken, of him and Alec kissing. 

“We should do this again” he responded before getting into bed with Alec.


End file.
